marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Venom
|Box2 Image = Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 23 002.png |Box2 Text = Flash Thompson }} }} | Equipes1 = O Projeto Venom; Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN376) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game) 001.jpg | Outros1 = Anne Weying; Anne Weying (Earth-616) from Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Outros2 = Kron Stone; Kron Stone (Earth-928) 001.gif | Outros3 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Outros4 = Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker"; Superior Venom from Superior Spider-Man -24.jpg | Outros5 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 8 cover cut (2).JPG | Outros6 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Back in Black Vol 1 3.png | Outros7 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo Fortunato (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Outros8 = Carol Danvers; Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 page 14 Carol Danvers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Outros9 = Drax o Destruidor; Drax (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22.jpg | Outros10 = Groot; Groot (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 21.jpg | Outros11 = Kulan Gath; Kulan Gath (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Red Sonja Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Outros12 = Pat Robertson; SheVenomII.jpg | Outros13 = Reed Richards; Reed Richards (Earth-616) possessed by the Venom symbiote from Spider-Man Fantastic Four Vol 1 2.jpg | Outros14 = Rocket Raccoon; Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22.jpg | Outros15 = Thunderbolt Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as Ghost Rider.JPG | Outros16 = Romin o Sub-Marino; Sub-Mariner 2099.jpg | Outros17 = Normie Osborn; Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-982) from Spider-Girl Vol 1 84 001.jpeg | Outros18 = Bruce Banner; Bruce Banner (Earth-1089) from What If Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Outros19 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Outros20 = Conrad Marcus; Conrad Marcus (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 19.png | Outros21 = Edward Brock, Jr. (Androide); Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Outros22 = Katie Power; Katherine Power (Earth-5631) from Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 4 (cover).jpg | Outros23 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind (cut).jpg | Outros24 = Daniel Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-12041) 002.jpg | Outros25 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-12041) 011.jpg | Outros26 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-12041) 007.jpg | Outros27 = Nick Fury; Nicholas Fury (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Outros28 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Outros29 = Phil Coulson; Phillip Coulson (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Outros30 = Sam Alexander; Samuel Alexander (Earth-12041) 006.jpg | Outros31 = Ulik; Ulik (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 1 001.jpeg | Outros32 = Ana Soria; Adriana Soria (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Outros33 = Ator; Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Outros34 = Bunnisher; Bunnisher (Earth-91119) 001.jpeg | Outros35 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) from What If Vol 2 44 0001.png | Outros36 = Logan; Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN574) bonds with James Howlett (Earth-807128) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 10 002.jpg | Outros37 = Edward Brock Sr.; EddieBrockSeniorVenom.jpg | Outros38 = Wilson Fisk; Wilson Fisk (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.png | Relacionado1 = Carnage; Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 361 0002.jpg | Relacionado2 = Eddie Brock Sr.; Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 33 Page 10 Eddie Brock Sr (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Relacionado3 = Gamma Venom; Skaar (Earth-12041) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 14 001.jpeg | Relacionado4 = Mania; Andrea Benton (Earth-616) from Venom Space Knight Vol 1 6 001.png | Relacionado5 = Demônio; Demon_%28Earth-7930%29.jpg | Relacionado6 = Venom; Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 654 0001.jpg | Novo Cabeçalho1 = Mangaverso | Novo Cabeçalho1_1 = Kuji Kiri Líder; Venom (Earth-2301).jpg | Novo Cabeçalho1_2 = Líder do Clã Aranha; Venom (Earth-7122) Spider-Man Family Featuring Spider-Clan Vol 1 1.jpg }} Categoria:Páginas Incompletas de:Venom en:Venom es:Venom fr:Venom hu:Venom nl:Venom pl:Venom (symbiot)